Bring Me Home
by Vintage Taylor
Summary: Originally a one-shot, but now a mini story leading up to the birth and departure of Kakarot in honor of Mother's Day! A young Raditz learns the hard way that he has to cut ties with the only life he has ever known in order to become strong, but Gine always finds a way back into his heart. Drabble based off of DB Minus, focusing on our favorite Saiyan family. (complete)
1. Mother's Day

**A/N**: This started out as a cute one-shot, but after a couple of messages from sweet people I decided to turn this into a mini story. Everything is loosely based on Dragon Ball Minus, meaning I'm not going off of anything from the anime which I know _sooo_ much better. I did this in celebration of Mother's Day, since I'm sure there will be plenty of Bulma and Chi-Chi stories out there I just wanted to highlight a special Saiyan mother. :-)

Enjoy! And please don't take this too seriously, my friends. It has no outline.

* * *

"Congratulations, Lord Frieza!" Zarbon graciously bowed down to his superior, genuinely happy for his latest accomplishment. "That low-class group reported back. You are now in control of 448 planets, the ample area of Planet Gordon being your most recent territory."

The tyrant chuckled evilly, swishing the red wine that resembled precious blood around his glass before taking a sip. From the safety of his ship, he observed Planet Vegeta with narrow eyes before taking another drink. Enslaving the monkeys to take care of his clever business was the best idea he ever had. As much as the creatures disgusted him, he had to admit that taking over planets was a lot more of a relaxing task having them around.

Taking his reptilian eyes away from the Saiyan planet, he looked at his right hand man and smiled devilishly. "I don't know if it's the wine talking, but I think those stupid monkeys deserve a day of celebration."

The green haired alien raised an eyebrow of similar color, slightly taken aback by his emperor's comment. "You want to annihilate them already, sir?"

Frieza glared at Zarbon, but kept his calm composure. "Of course not! There's a few more planets I'd like them to take care of before they get to enjoy some beautiful fireworks," he winked at Zarbon, waving his glass in the air so one of the nearby lackeys came over to quickly refill it. He took a sip before continuing. "Can't a galactic emperor have one day of being-" he shuddered before saying the word. "_Kind_."

Dodoria scoffed, looking over at Planet Vegeta. "You think the freaks deserve it?"

Frieza shrugged, his tail swishing behind him. "They've done more for me than you two ever have."

His two henchmen lowered their heads in embarrassment, staring down at their boots. They've proven their power and loyalty enough to Frieza that he allowed them to live on the enormous ship with him, but ever since the enslavement of the Saiyans, they've been taking things pretty lightly. Not to say that they couldn't go out and kill one of the monkeys if they felt like it, but they enjoyed the couple years of relaxation.

"Cui," Frieza didn't take his eyes off the planet while speaking to his other lackey. "Bring me the scouter. I need to make an announcement."

* * *

"Shit," Tora looked around his crew, specifically at his messy haired leader with disbelief in his eyes. "Do you think he was serious?"

The group was silently sitting around a newly formed crater of the now unpopulated Planet Gordon, equally suspicious. Fasha hit the sleeping Bardock on his chest, causing him to crack open an eye but remained with his back on the ground, muscular arms behind his head. "Well, what do you think we should do, lazy ass?"

"Go back home," Bardock finally sat up, cracking his neck as he did so. "The bastard said all Saiyans get a day off."

Tora scratched the back of his head, having full trust in his best friend but not the tyrant that controlled them. "You don't think he has an ulterior motive?"

Bardock shrugged, bringing himself to his feet. "I know he does, but do you really think we'll get anywhere besides the depths of hell if we try questioning him?"

The remaining seated four looked each other, and then back up at their leader. They knew they were better off following Frieza's orders than try and take over another planet. Besides, they honestly did need that day off the evil tyrant promised.

"Don't look so down, guys! We get a whole day of drinking and feasting!" Shugesh hopped to his feet, wrapping a fat arm around Bardock's neck while ruffling up his hair. "And Bardock here has twenty four hours with Gine!"

Fasha rolled her eyes, Tora and Borgos standing up at the same time as her. "I still can't believe you're still hanging around that weakling!" The short haired woman scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "What has she been doing anyway after being fired? Butchering meat?"

The men broke out in distasteful laughter, while Bardock just smirked and broke out of Shugesh's hold. Tora walked up to him, nudging him with his elbow while winking. "Yup, that's exactly what she's been doing to Bardock!" The pony-tailed, giant Saiyan broke out in a wild laughter. "I heard she's pregnant, again!"

"WHAT!?" The only female of Bardock's elite looked at him in disbelief, but he was slyly smiling down at his green-tipped boots. "Bardock, are you kidding me!? You've got to be the only Saiyan alive to have two children from the same woman! Are you sure it's yours?"

The alpha Saiyan of the group snarled slightly, but kept his composure strong as he shook his head to ignore the laughter and gapes from his crew. He honestly enjoyed the hot-headed buffoons, but there was no way they could understand what Gine has done to him.

_Shit, I don't even know what she's done to me!_

"Come on, you idiots." Bardock chuckled darkly, taking out a remote in his pocket to summon their Saiyan pods back over to them. Luckily, Planet Gordon was only a few hours from Planet Vegeta, and he would be back home in no time. "It's time to enjoy our mini vacation."

* * *

Gine looked in disbelief at all the men crowding into the butchery, drunk off their asses and on the hunt for some food. She wiped the beads of sweat off her forehead with the back of her gloved hand, trying to ignore the cat calls and profanity that filled her ears. She desperately looked around the kitchen for the other women, but felt defeat wash over her when she realized they all decided to take the day off, as well.

Somebody had to provide the Saiyans with food, and Gine was the only one who couldn't escape fast enough due to her expanded stomach. She tried waddling towards the door quickly like a penguin on steroids, but the men trapped her inside the butchery, blocking off all possible escape routes with their muscular body parts.

The poor woman sighed, chopping the meat quickly as she could while serving whoever was up front next. "Every damn Saiyan gets the day off, eh, Frieza?" Gine huffed under her breath, piling slobs of meat on a tray while two hungry hands snatched the large plate from her. Just when she thought things couldn't get any more worse, the baby inside her womb started kicking around wildly. "Not you too, Kakarot!"

"Hey beautiful!" A drunken voice of a Saiyan she had seen come into the shop a few times addressed her, reaching his hand sloppily over the counter to try and grope her but his large hand landed on her stomach. The male gasped, his black brows furrowing in frustration. "Is that why you're taking so damn long!? You've been eating everything!"

"You jerk!" Gine raised her knife up high, her long eyelashes highlighting her darkened orbs. "I'm pregnant!" Before the drunk male could respond, Gine threw a pound of meat at his face and he scurried away, eating it greedily in the corner. It went on like this for hours, and Gine prayed she would run out of meat but of course the butchery had an endless stock. It seemed like she never served anyone; every time she sent a Saiyan out, about ten more came in.

"Mother!" A small, long-haired boy was pulling on her pant leg to get her attention.

The woman looked down to her side, surprised to see her son looking up at her with his hands on his hips; a scowl on his face so similar to his father's that it made her momentarily place her knife down to smile at him. "Hi, Raditz! Did you have fun with the prince on that little mission?" Gine surprised a laughter seeing irritation form across his tiny features. Hell, even she knew having to be partnered with the prince was a bit extreme.

"I'm hungry!" Raditz pouted. "Give me food!"

The commotion of angry Saiyans filled Gine's ears, and she realized she wasn't doing her duties. Blushing, she began furiously chopping the meat and placing the pieces of numerous trays while still managing to look down at her long-haired son. "Son, you need to wait for your turn like everyone else. There are lots of Saiyans waiting to get their share!"

The boy fumed. His mother always gave him what he wanted; it was his father who acted like this! What the hell was going on!? He reached a small hand up that was attached to an oddly muscular arm. He was eyeing the red piece of freshly chopped meat on the counter like a hungry wolf. "Nah, I'm going to take this one!"

Gine watched in disbelief as the boy grabbed the meat and started to walk away. She smirked when she noticed his tail wasn't wrapped around his waist, and grabbed it tightly. Raditz yelped out in pain, dropping the meat to the floor as three Saiyans immediately spotted it and tackled each other for it. The boy looked over his shoulder nervously to see his mother holding the tip of his tail under the knife with a sickly sweet expression on her face. "If you are that hungry, maybe we should provide you with some energy food, hmm?

"No, no, no, no, no!" Raditz sweated, laughing nervously while his mother chuckled and dropped his tail. Gine, quite proud of herself, watched her young son sit at a lone table and pout. Seeing his sad face made her feel guilty, and she made a silent promise to save the biggest piece she came across for him.

Raditz watched with pained eyes as the line for the best meat on Planet Vegeta got larger by the minute. He was unfairly hungry, yet felt slightly angered that his hard-working mother was perhaps the only Saiyan working on their first day off in years. He shook the thought away, ashamed to feel an emotion the prince told him was a sign of weakness. It was his growling stomach that was making him so crazy. The poor boy dropped his long haired head down on the table, praying for a miracle.

As if on cue, the opening of the large tent of the butchery brought in a glorious sunshine to the rather bland room. Gine felt her heart flutter when saw Bardock emerge, looking at the hurdle of hungry Saiyans as if they were savages. "Tora and Fasha just opened the bar," he winked at his wife, who was rolling her eyes knowing full well what he was going to say next. "They have a lot better selections and service than this shitty place."

It was if Bardock said the magic word. The crowd disappeared at an alarming rate, leaving the family of three all alone in the tent. Bardock began stalking over to Gine, who was trying her hardest not to smile. "Why do I always have to save your ass?" He hopped over the counter, landing right in front of her. Placing his large hands around the small of her back, he pulled her close to him. "You're not even on the battlefield, anymore."

Gine rolled her eyes. She sure was lucky as hell do have such a charmer, eh? She placed her dainty arms around his neck, smirking. She was about say her comeback, when Kakarot began moving in her womb once more. Feeling the sensation, Bardock's eyes narrowed down at the bulge that was touching his lower torso. Gine gasped, removing her arms so she could place her hands on her round belly. "Oh, I can't believe I actually sort of missed this feeling!"

Not sure what to say or do, Bardock looked over his shoulder at his first son, who was looking as miserable as ever. He snorted, raising a hand to motion the boy to come. "Raditz, come here. Come see how strong your brother kicks."

Raditz rolled his eyes, but slid off the seat and went towards his parents. He awkwardly reached a hand out, touching his mother's growing stomach. After a few moments, he felt the baby kick and his eyes widened at the slight pain it caused his palm. "Wow, did I kick like this, too!?"

"Even _harder_!" Gine laughed, reaching down to pinch her son's cheek who blushed and scowled at the act but had to fight to keep the proud smile off his face. Bardock cleared his throat to get the attention of the two, and they looked up at him with the same eyes.

"Gine, I believe you have a job to do."

Knowing full well of his mother's hidden temper, Raditz scurried to his father's side in hopes that he might be able to save his life. Gine lowered her hands to her side, clinching them into fists as she sent daggers towards her mate. The woman was fuming red, and the look in her eyes silently scared the two males before her. "...What."

Trying to remain unaffected, Bardock rubbed the back of his head. He had seen Gine like this only once before, when she was pregnant with Raditz. There was a good reason he tried to block that part of his life out. "Well, damn. The two of us were off on another planet fighting all day and you were all cozy in this tent. I think it's only fair you provide us with a good meal."

"Father," Raditz slapped his forehead, actually feeling sorry for the man. "No..."

Gine blinked a few times, trying not to see red as she paced her breath. She was very soft, kind hearted woman, honestly. But at the moment she wanted nothing more than to fling the knife at her lover's neck. Taking a deep breath, Gine threw the knife down in front of the hunk of meat and pointed an angry finger at Bardock. "Here's the deal. _You_ are going to provide _me_ with a good meal." She then proceded to point at the slightly shaking Raditz, feeling her feet aching. "And you, you're going to massage me while your father gets to work!"

"Or what!?" They both snarled, taking menacing steps towards the dainty female they secretly feared.

"Or," she smirked devilishly, turning her nose up at them. "I'll never, ever cook for you two again."

Her two boys stood frozen, the only sound escaping their lips was their horrified gasps. Bardock searched her eyes for the truth, and gulped. "S-She's serious!"

"Damn straight!" Gine smiled a brilliant smile up at her husband, handing him the knife while reaching up on her tip toes to kiss his scar. She grabbed Raditz by his ear and dragged him towards the table he previously sat at, and took a seat to prop her feet up on the table. She pointed at the aching body part, smiling with satisfaction at her pouting son. "Get to work, boys!"

The father and son grumbled profanity under their breath, but did as they were told. "Fuck!" The sassy Gine looked up at her husband, silently admiring the way he struggled to chop the meat as perfectly as she always does. He glared up at her, hearing her giggling. "That will be the last time I ever save your ass!" She blew a kiss at him, and his face turned red as he quickly looked away to continue his chopping.

"I love you, Bardock!"

"Shut up!"

The woman giggled once more, and looked down at her long-haired son who rubbed her feet in agony, yet his eyes remained on her stomach. She smiled adoringly at him, absentmindedly touching her hair that resembled his. "He's going to love you as much as I love you, sweetie."

Raditz scowled, sticking his tongue out in disgust but his face had a small blush on it.

Gine threw her head back, soaking in her only day off in such a long, long time with a bright smile on her face. Her three loves surrounded her; one clumsily trying to figure his way around the kitchen, one giving her the best massage of her life, and one whose heart beat inside her.

_Oh yeah, _her smile grew. _Frieza should give us a day off every year. Call it, 'Mother's Day' or something. _

"SHIT!"

"Ugh!" Gine sat up straight, and signaled for Raditz to stop as she jumped to her feet. "Just get out of the kitchen, Bardock!"

* * *

**A/N: **Lmao, aw! I think I really do love Gine and Bardock although I probably ruined these characters. Ah, I hope this made you smile though :-)

Thanks so much! The little scene between Raditz and Gine where he was taking the meat was inspired by a post from the Tumblr blog mentioned earlier, Ask Bardock and Raditz. :-)


	2. Pure Heart, Tainted Soul

The trio headed through the alley of tents where the low-class Saiyans of Planet Vegeta lived. Bardock glanced up at the now darkened sky to see numerous fireworks followed by loud cheers echoing throughout the planet. The male scowled in disgust, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why the hell are they celebrating?"

"Gee, Mr. Sunshine," Gine winked at him, locking her arm tighter around his. "Don't you think we're happy to have all the Saiyans home at the same time?"

Bardock rolled his eyes at his mate's happiness. How he fell in love with such a softie, he had no idea. He pressed onwards to their tent, looking over his shoulder to make sure Raditz was still following. He took a second to take in the fact that his first born son was indeed growing up fast. For crying out loud, the kid was partners alongside the prince and the commander of the elite, Nappa!

Although he was proud of his growing son, there was something that made Bardock uncomfortable. Raditz now had the cold-hearted eyes of the prince, seemingly uncaring about anything that crossed his path.

His father even began to wonder if perhaps Raditz had no heart when it came to Gine and himself.

Bardock shook his head and looked away, feeling slightly disgusted in himself for thinking such a thought. He himself shouldn't even be having a so called "heart" for the woman by his side, along with the growing son inside of her and the young man behind her.

"Whoa!" Gine smiled brightly, her eyes taking on the same effect as she pointed up at the red and green firework that made enormous star shapes across the dark sky. "Bardock, look, it's your signature colors!"

The male smirked, but didn't bother to look up at the stars. He was too busy looking at the only light in such a dismal life. Bardock looked at her thick mop of black hair that spiked downwards, shoulder length compared to her son's outrageously long tresses. He took in the sight of her perfectly formed jaw-line, and down to her neck until his eyes finally settled on her growing stomach that contained his next of kin.

"I hope the son isn't as soft as you, lady." Bardock chuckled darkly when she slapped his forearm, but returned the attack with a slap of his tail on her butt. The way it startled her caused Raditz to laugh, but he tried his hardest to regain a serious composure.

Flushed, Gine returned the attack in the same manner but even harder, causing Bardock to yelp slightly. The image of his masculine father sounding like a woman was too much for the young boy to take in, and he doubled over with laughter he just couldn't control.

Rubbing his now sore ass, Bardock glared at the howling Raditz and took a menacing step forward. "You laughing at your old man, kid!?"

Raditz stood up straight, wiping a tear away from his eye while taking on a tough stance. "Of course I am... You looked completely ridiculous father!" He reached a hand out to high-five his mother, and the woman proudly gave it to him while the two continued to laugh.

Bardock crossed his arms over his chest, fiddling his fingers against his biceps in frustration.

"That was a sneak attack!" A smirk grew across his face while he chuckled at his wife. "That's the only way she can ever attack someone is when their back is turn, isn't that right _darling_?" His teeth were clenched when he spoke the term of endearment, as if it pained him to say it even though he was trying to be sarcastic.

Gine got into a fighting stance, holding an open hand over her head while her other arm was back by her waist. She smirked devilishly at her mate, but spoke to her son. "How about we teach him a thing or two, Raditz?"

The boy chuckled while standing in front of his pregnant mother, knowing full well she wasn't going to fight in her current situation. Raditz got into a position where both of his arms were lowered, but one was closer to his face and two fingers were extended out on each hand. "Let me take this one, mother. You need to keep my brother safe so we can fight in the future."

Gine rolled her eyes, but a smile remained on her face as she backed away from her boys. She unconsciously placed a hand on her moving belly, the baby inside her seemingly liking the idea of fighting.

_Of course. He's a Saiyan, after all. _

Bardock couldn't help but have a small smile cross his usual serious demeanor as he looked at his son, who was determined to show off his newfound strength and skill he must have developed while working alongside Prince Vegeta.

"You sure you want to do this, kid? You can back out now and save the embarrassment."

Raditz smirked, tightening his stance. "What's wrong, father? It seems as though you're scared."

"Oh," Bardock chuckled darkly. "Terrified."

The two went at each other, blocking each other's hits but also managing a punch or two. Gine blinked in disbelief at the speed her son was moving. She didn't remember him being that fast before he left!

"Gosh," to unknowing eyes it would look like she was talking to herself, but she was trying to speak to the tiny body inside her. "Just imagine how fast the prince must be..."

"My, my," a familiar cackle came from behind the trio, and they immediately froze where they stood. Lord Frieza walked around them so he was now facing all three, his two henchmen and himself both smirking cruelly while the family quickly dropped to their feet in a respectful bow. "The monkeys always have to play, even during their time off."

The three evil aliens laughed darkly, and both Bardock and Raditz quietly snarled to themselves upon hearing the discriminating term their overlord gave the Saiyans. Gine glanced over at them, unsure why they were looking so tense.

Shrugging, the woman stood up and her boys gasped loudly. Bardock reached a hand up to grab her arm and yanked her back down, whispering harshly into her ear as he pulled her close to him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!?"

"The female monkey has something to say," Zarbon grinned wickedly at the woman, keeping it to himself he found her oddly beautiful. "Allow her to speak."

"Yes," Frieza's tail whipped around behind him as he looked with blood thirsty eyes at the couple. He found it hilarious that they looked exactly like a chimp couple should; the male protectively having an arm around the female whom only screeched. "Stand, my slave."

Ignoring the term, Gine kissed Bardock's scar, causing him to fume while struggling to keep her down. "It's okay," Gine assured him. "Let me go already, ya big lug."

Bardock blinked in disbelief at his wife, as well as her son who couldn't understand what the hell was wrong with her. It was as if her pregnancy was messing with her common sense!

"Gine, I demand you to stay down and let the emperor continue his way." His dark orbs were pleading, but Gine refused to give in.

"Your puppy dog look won't work on me this time!"

"...What? Puppy- Shut the hell up! You're not going anywhere!"

Frieza scowled, growing increasingly impatient at the squabbling couple. He walked over and grabbed the woman by her arm harshly, causing Bardock to snarl with anger but his eyes were wide with fear.

With the woman now on her feet, Frieza took a step back with his henchmen behind him and glared at her hard. "Speak, monkey! You seemed so eager to run your mouth before!"

Gene ruffled down her clothing, not looking phased at all by the tyrant before her.

"Mom..." Raditz gasped in disbelief, slightly leaning into his father's side. He was taught by the prince that fear was for the weak, along with dependence for another. But at the moment, the child was terrified for his mother and wanted nothing more than to be protected by his father.

"I know Raditz," Bardock whispered back, shaking with rage but knowing any sudden movement would only risk Gine's life. "Just wait, kid."

"Wait?" The boy glared harshly up at his father, not believing what he was hearing. That was his father's _mate_ \- his pregnant mate who was carrying the boy's younger brother. "Father, are you serious?!" He was going to keep arguing, but his mother's voice suddenly touched his ears and his eyes went immediately back up to her and the reptilian tyrant.

"I just wanted to thank you, Lord Frieza! This day off has been absolutely perfect!" Gine graciously bowed, shocking Zarbon and Dodoria who raised their eyebrows. They were expected some long spiel about wanting freedom, followed by her body parts being splattered against the tents of the low-class. They looked down at their leader, curious as to what he was going say.

Frieza smirked at the woman, chuckling darkly when she stood back up to smile brightly at him. He could tell the woman was being generous and not trying to suck up to him like the bumbling idiots behind him, meaning her compliment was sincere and the first he had heard in an extremely long time. He shrugged. Perhaps he could wait a couple more years before making the monkeys go extinct. "Don't get use to it, pathetic primate. You just caught me in a good mood."

And slightly drunk.

With that, the reptilian walked away, his henchmen blinking in disbelief that he didn't kill the three but immediately followed suite anyway.

After making sure the tyrant was gone, Bardock and Raditz stood up to look at Gine in full-on confusion. "What the... What the hell was that?" Bardock scratched the back of his head, utterly shocked but utterly grateful his wife wasn't blasted to bits.

The woman flashed a brilliant smile at them. "A little kindness can go a long way, no matter who you give it to."

Raditz blinked a few times until a scowl finally found a way to his face. He pointed an angry finger at his mother. "You deceptive woman! You only did that so he'd give you another day off!"

Gine laughed wholeheartedly, the baby moving while she did so. "Just once a year is all I'm asking for!" She winked at the two and gave them a two finger salute before frolicking down the row of tents. "Come on, boys! Let's go home! It's the first night we've been together in a long time!"

Bardock watched his mate happily skip down to their tent, beginning to disappear but her laughter still echoed around him. Raditz spit in disgust at the sight. "Father, I can't believe my mother is so soft! Why did you have to mate with her!? Now my brother will be weak!" Raditz continued to mumble under his breath, but he still stomped his way towards the direction Gine went, unknowingly proving that he secretly did love that softie immensely.

And Kami help the Saiyan who momentarily stood alone, for he loves her too.

Shaking his head, Bardock jogged towards his family, now wondering just what kind of person his second son would be become with such a pure heart and tainted soul mixed together to create him.


	3. The Strongest Saiyan Alive

"What do you think he looks like?" Gine whispered, rubbing her stomach.

"Who?" Bardock was too busy doing katas to notice what his mate was doing. Even on a day off, he was still training his body and mind for the next attack.

The female Saiyan rolled her eyes, looking down at her tummy once more when the being inside it moved. "Oh, gee, I dunno, maybe the freaking spawn of yours that's making me have a stomach like Shugesh!"

Bardock froze mid-stance, his right arm outright with his left leg pointed forward. He looked over at her finally, chuckling darkly at her comparison to his rather large crew member. "You don't look nearly as good as Shugesh."

He dodged the pillow that was thrown at him, causing him to laugh more as he raised his hands in self defense at the angry Gine who was stomping towards him. "Whoa, there! Calm down, that pillow could have killed me!"

Raditz rolled his eyes at his ridiculous parents, trying to sleep on his cot and get this long day over with. He didn't like this "day off" business; he wanted to be out there obliterating enemies with the prince. Not...laying in a low-class tent listening to his parents squabble.

The long-haired child scoffed, speaking to the wall he was facing. "This is bullshit!"

Bardock was caught in Gine's headlock, their smiles disappearing when they looked over at their sulking son. Gine released her mate, sighing sadly. Ever since he went on his first mission with the prince, he hadn't been the same since.

Most mothers on Planet Vegeta were use to this; not even seeing nor feeling anything for their children. The boys were now taken away as babies to code their power levels, and depending on what it was they were sent away. If the baby was a girl, the emperor would either order her to be killed, or she'd spend her life in the shop like Gine unless she could prove herself as a fighter like Fasha.

But not this mother.

This mother had Raditz before Frieza took control, able to keep her son by her side thanks to King Vegeta's respect for Bardock. They would spend the beginning of his childhood running around the planet, trying to scare each other or someone else. Gine was pitied for her softness towards her son, but she didn't care.

She loves Raditz.

Always has, always will.

Even when her son wasn't the same boy he use to be.

Gine walked over to him, her tail swishing behind her. She never bothered to tie it around her waist like everyone else; they were always too paranoid about someone figuring out their only weakness. Gine didn't have a care in the world.

The woman bent down to kiss her son softly on the cheek, and he squirmed under her touch. "Leave me alone, weakling!"

Bardock raised an eyebrow, shooting a deadly glare in the direction of his son but didn't say anything. He knew the boy had to detach himself from his mother for his own good. Shit, even Bardock himself had to! Relationships weren't suppose to go on for this long.

The male blinked a couple of times, taking in the sight of his kind-hearted mate bent over repeatedly trying to kiss her son to get a better reaction out of him. If Frieza had been in his usual mood, he would have killed her on the spot. She was always getting herself into those kind of situations, and if one day came where he wasn't there to save her...

It was just much better to not have feelings for the woman.

But it was so damn_ hard_!

"GO AWAY!" Raditz screamed suddenly, sitting up straight and in his mother's face. "I don't want to be here anymore! I hate it here! You're a disgrace to the Saiyan race and I want to be with my own kind!"

"RADITZ!" Bardock snapped, taking menacing steps towards his unruly son, not able to keep himself calm anymore. "You better fucking watch yourself, kid!"

Gine raised a hand to silent her mate, nodding in understanding of her son. The woman took a deep breath, standing up and giving her son one last look before she headed over to her own cot. "I know you hate me, Raditz, but I love you with all of my heart."

With that, she walked away, leaving Raditz to feel a pang of guilt in his chest. Trying to shake away the unwanted feeling, he glared at his father before laying back down, once again facing the wall so he didn't have to see his broken hearted mother.

Instead of going to his own bed, Bardock nestled up to Gine's backside, pressing his nose against her neck while his arms were wrapped around his unborn son. He could tell by her uneven breaths that she was crying, but trying to hide it.

"Gine."

She sniffed, but slightly trembled at his breath touching her sensitive skin. "What is it, Bardock?"

The male sighed deeply, fighting with his inner feelings. He had saved her from scenarios multiple times, yes, but never knew how exactly to save her from herself. She was always the rock to this relationship. He fiddled his fingers against her torso, feeling Kakarot kick in response. "I... don't know what I would do without you."

Gine's heart slightly fluttered upon hearing the first compliment for her rough around the edges Saiyan. She twisted her neck slightly, and their lips met for a sweet minute before sleepness overtook her exhausted body.

A few hours into the night, Raditz looked over at his parents with a slight frown. He couldn't sleep after seeing his mother's face after he yelled at her, and tried to tell himself it didn't mean anything.

That he didn't care.

That he hated her.

Oh, but none of that was true, and it was exactly what was killing him. Rolling his eyes in embarrassment of himself, Raditz stood up and walked over to his mother's side. He placed a hand on her stomach, trying to see if his little brother would respond.

When he felt the sensation of a small kick, the boy gasped and awakened his mother. Gine's eyes fluttered open to see her long-haired son holding a warm hand against her expanding skin. She gave him a coy smile, and whispered to him. "Did Kakarot say hi?"

Raditz nodded, looking into his mother's tired eyes. "Mother...I'm sorry." The word was so foreign to his lips, that even Gine felt strange hearing it escape from him. "I just...I just..." A small tear began running down her son's face; something Gine hadn't seen in years.

Sitting up, Gine pulled her young son into her for a sweet embrace while rubbing down his hair to soothe him like she use to. "You don't need to apologize, sweetie."

Raditz swallowed hard, his throat aching after hearing his mother call him by him by the term of endearment. He deepened into her embrace, not wanting anyone else to see his tears. "I'm just so afraid of what he's going to do to you!"

Gine blinked, but continued to rub his hair. "Who, Raditz?"

"That monster!" Raditz shouted into her chest, crying more and for the first time Gine felt like he was finally acting his age. "You know what he could have done to you today!? And what if he does decide to kill you for no reason one day!? Do you know how much that would hurt me!?"

"Oh, sweetie!" Gine felt her eyes begin to swell up as well, but remained strong for her son. Although she treated the lizard with kindness earlier, there was no doubt in her mind the tyrant would eventually put an end to her life just for the fun of it. She just hoped it would happen later than sooner. "Nothing is going to happen to me!"

"STOP ACTING SO CHEERFUL!" Raditz roared, causing Bardock to open his eyes while the boy glared up at his mother with tear-stained cheeks. "Even if he doesn't do anything, I'm never going to be by your side anymore after today since he's sending me around with Prince Vegeta!" The boy lowered his head, sniffling. "Don't you think I'd rather be with you?"

Gine blinked, shocked and pained by her son's confession. For once in her life, she didn't know how to cheer him up. So, she opted with the truth. "You have my permission to hate me."

Bardock shot a look at her, now sitting up to his son standing in front of her trembling. "W-What!? Mother, what the hell is wrong with you!?"

The mother took a deep breath, trying to calm her beating heart. She leaned down to kiss her cheek, and then his forehead multiple times before running a hand through his long hair. "If it makes it easier to hate me, then I will only love you more." She ran a soft hand down his cheek, causing Raditz to let more angry and pained tears that were kept at bay for so long begin to burn against it. "My life changed forever the day you were born, and you'll always live in my heart."

"Gine..." Bardock felt a foreign pain in his chest, not sure why she wasn't being her usual optimistic self.

Raditz touched his mother's stomach, looking up at her angrily. "And what about Kakarot!?"

The woman smiled sadly down at her son, cupping her hand over his. "I'll be able to hold him for one second before they take him away from me. But for that one second, I'll let him know how much I love him."

Bardock absentmindedly rubbed his wife's back, suddenly understanding that she knew what was going to happen once the infant was born. He had no idea, since she never gave into the negative thought. Not even now.

It was at that moment both Raditz and Bardock realized just how much more powerful Gine was than they could ever be.

* * *

**A/N: **:-) I hope you're enjoying this simple fic :) It's like a little tribute one of my favorite families that didn't get the chance to develop like they deserved. I think this will have a couple more chapters - thanks for putting up with my random thoughts. :-) You guys are the greatest for sticking with this.


	4. No Longer a Boy

**A/N: **Special thanks to **StevenBodner**, who has given me the idea plus numerous other great ones of having Prince Vegeta have interactions with Gine and Bardock :-) I'm so lucky to have such great readers, huh? All of you have saved my butt more than Bardock has done for Gine..

These chapters are quite short for a personal reasoning of mine that makes it more impacting, but just know I'll keep flinging them out until Mother's Day since that's the goal and it doesn't take too long cooking one up. :-)

Enjoy mamas, daddies, readers, fans of our favorite Saiyans, guest, avid fan fiction viewer, random stumbler!

* * *

Sudden light entered the small tent of the Saiyan family, touching Gine first causing her to flutter open her eyes. She blinked a couple of times, trying to make sense of the figure that was standing in the opening.

Bardock, already on full alert of an intruder, was on his feet within moments in a protective stance in front of Gine. He lowered his arms down to his sides and immediately knelt down when he saw who it was, slightly cursing under his breath. "Prince Vegeta."

The small prince scoffed, marching his way towards the cot of Raditz, the long haired boy scurrying to his feet so he could bow to his superior. Gine blinked, looking at her bent over boys and sighed softly. She was the only one still laying in bed.

"What are you doing here in the low class region, kiddo?" Gine sent a coy smile towards the young boy, who spat on their dirt floor in disgust at her disrespect.

"Dammit, Gine!" Bardock whispered to himself, shaking his head. He wondered if he would live long enough to see the day where she actually showed some common sense.

"That's _Prince Vegeta_ to you, woman!" The widow-peaked boy glared at the pregnant Saiyan, looking away when she started giggling to settle his now angry eyes on his new partner. "Have you forgotten our mission, already?"

Raditz shook his head wildly, but tried to keep his composure. Although he belonged to a low class family, he didn't want his prince to believe he was anything less than a Saiyan elite. "Not at all, Vegeta. I just thought Frieza gave us an entire twenty four hours off, that's all."

Vegeta's eye twitched while looking at the nervous long-haired kid. He didn't know what his father was thinking when picking up out from the other young males. Surely, there had to be a battle partner better suited for him out there besides Raditz. "Well, maybe if you're trash like your parents." He smirked over at Bardock, who was trying hard to not look up from his boots in fear his anger would get the best of him. "But Saiyan elites like us don't need _twenty four_ hours. I'll be waiting outside, you've got two minutes."

The prince tried leaving the uncomfortable tent, but Gine was blocking the entrance. Vegeta snarled up at the woman, but she remained unaffected. Instead, she just crossed her arms over her chest and laughed. "Don't you think the king would love to spend some time with his son? We don't get much free time, ya know!"

Her wink caused Vegeta to grow more irritated, the sound of Bardock and Raditz groaning in the background for their mother's persona setting the mood. The prince was about to shove the woman aside, when he finally noticed her round stomach. Raising an eyebrow, he pointed at it. "Male or female?"

Gine blinked, a little caught offguard by his random question. "Uh," she sweatdropped, but then quickly regained her smile. "Male!"

The strong child chuckled darkly, looking over his shoulder at the wide-eyed Raditz. "It looks like you won't be the weakest male after all once this one comes to disappoint our race."

A growl escaped Bardock's lips as he finally stood up, no longer wanting to show any respect for the arrogant prince. He was fond of King Vegeta, even earned a compliment from him once. But the prince was just... something different. "Gine, step aside so he can leave."

Vegeta chuckled once more hearing the adult Saiyan's words spoken through clenched teeth. "Well, that's not very nice-"

His words were stopped by the touch of Gine's hand ruffling his hair, causing the prince to fume and stomp his feet wildly. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" When the mother simply laughed and placed a hand on his cheek, Vegeta blushed a light pink color while Bardock and Raditz dropped their jaw.

"What the hell is she doing now!?" Bardock whispered to Raditz, not taking his eyes off the two by the tent opening. "Touching the fucking prince!?"

"Mom..." Raditz groaned, slapping himself in the forehead. Maybe it was time to take her advice. If he hated her, it wouldn't be so bad when she got herself killed.

"You're such a cute boy, Vegeta!" Gine laughed, amused by how the prince struggled under her touch. He was more than strong enough to break her hand away, hell even rip her arm off, but he was allowing it to remain while pretending to hate it. "I bet the queen is so proud to have you as a son!"

The child's eyes suddenly flashed over with a silent pain, trying to hide behind the emotionless orbs of his. Gine gasped, as if she could see a small helpless child beneath those eyes trying to break free and scream out to her for help. "...Prince? What happened to the queen?"

Vegeta blinked the weak emotions away, his orbs becoming cold once more as he slapped Gine's hands away. The woman stepped aside, not wanting the poor child to feel embarrassed by standing around them. Without looking, he spoke to Raditz before leaving the tent. "One minute. Hurry up, or I'll let Frieza know you decided not to follow orders."

Raditz gulped as the prince disappeared, and then hurriedly put his armor over his half naked body. Bardock walked up to Gine, whose eyes were brimming with tears. He placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to get her attention away from where the prince once stood. "Don't feel bad. Nobody knows anything about the queen." He chuckled, trying to cheer her up and shaking her a little. "She was probably just some woman the king slept with once and then left the prince at his doorsteps."

Gine faked a smile, her heart still aching after what she saw in Vegeta's eyes. She squeezed Bardock's hands, signaling for him to remove it as she turned her attention to her now fully dressed little warrior.

"Mother," Raditz reached a shaky hand towards her, trying his best to not show the hundreds of emotions that were running through him. "I don't know when I'll see you again."

Gine knelt down so they were even in height, and pulled him into a tight hug which he reluctantly gave into, placing his arms gently around her back. "I want you to come back stronger than ever before, you hear me?" She pulled back to smile at him sweetly, trying to hold her tears at bay while looking into the eyes he inherited from his father. "Don't let your emotions control you."

Bardock placed a calloused hand on his son's shoulder, smiling down at him. "We are proud of you, son. Go show this universe what Saiyans are made of." He chuckled, reaching his hand up further to ruffle his son's long hair at the scalp. "Who knows, maybe we'll run into each other some day."

Raditz took a deep breath, closing his eyes to enjoy one last moment of being stuck in between the only two beings in the universe that loved him. It was an emotion that raised him, but would no longer be useless in this cruel life. Prince Vegeta told him on Planet Spaina that there's only one certainty in life. A strong man stands above and conquers all.

And a man who loved couldn't be strong.

He broke free from his parents, running to the opening of the tent before looking back one last time at his parents before running to his destiny. "Keep Kakarot alive, Mother... And keep Mother alive, Father." Without hearing or seeing their responses, the boy ran out of the tent, leaving the only life and family he wanted behind him with Prince Vegeta easily catching up as they left the tents of the low class behind.

He fought the tears and the small voice inside of him telling him to go back. Raditz was no longer a boy that succumbed to the pleas of his mother, to the sound of her laughter in such dire times. He was a man, aiming to be every bit like his father if Bardock never fell for such a heart.


	5. They Saved His Life

**A/N: **Told ya I'd just be flinging them out ;-) sorry for the bad quality, as I have no outline and I just want to make this short and sweet before I force myself to study for finals week.

Enjoy!

* * *

"How long are you going to be gone this time?"

The twenty four hours had left as quickly as they came. The Saiyan couple were standing outside of the meat shop, Bardock's crew making cat calls and telling him to hurry up with his sappy goodbye.

Bardock nonchalantly flipped them off, and grabbed Gine by the wrist gently to take her behind the tent where they couldn't see them anymore. He grabbed her by her shoulders, looking into those kind eyes he hoped Kakarot would inherit. "Tora promised that it would be two months, top. I should have plenty of time to make it before Kakarot is born."

Gine self consciously touched her stomach, looking away slowly from her mate's eyes at where Kakarot was moving wildly. "I don't know, Bardock... I just have a strange feeling..."

The male raised an eyebrow, but pulled her closer into him so her face was crushed against his chest. He didn't want to look at her when she was sad. It would just make him want to take another day off. "Stop being so damn paranoid, lady." He rubbed the small of her back, lowering his voice. "I'll be home before you know it. I promise."

Gine pulled herself away from him slightly so she could look up at him, wanting to tell him about how different this pregnancy was compared to when she carried Raditz. Something wasn't right, but being the kind of woman she is, didn't want him to be distracted by such a negative thought on whatever foreign battlefield he was headed towards now.

She punched him on the shoulder, flashing the brightest smile she could manage. "You better, soldier!"

A smirk grew across Bardock's face as he placed an index finger under Gine's chin, lifting her head up. He leaned down to give her a passionate kiss, and the two were lost in the moment until the sound of masculine laughter came from behind them.

Releasing from each other, Bardock snapped his head around to see the extremely tall Saiyan Tora smiling devilishly, blowing kisses at him. Before Bardock charged towards him to give a few clobbers, he kissed Gine's forehead. "Two months."

"Two months." Gine nodded, faking a smile that Bardock thought was genuine. Believing his wife was happy, he ran towards Tora who began to dart off towards the space pods where the other crew mates were impatiently waiting for their leader.

After the two males disappeared from sight, Gine let out a breath she didn't know she was holding it. She threw her head back against the tent of the meat shop, sliding down it until she was seated on the ground.

"Oh, Kakarot." Gine glanced down at her belly, wincing. "Why do you want to hurt Mama?"

"Miss Gine?"

Startled, the woman quickly looked up. Her nerves settled down when she saw one of the other meat distibuters standing above her, looking at the pregnant woman with concern.

"Oh, hey!" Gine sweatdropped, getting to her feet and brushing herself off. "Is it time to open shop already?"

"You don't look so good," the burly woman frowned, reaching a hand out to touch the expecting mother's forehead. "Why don't you take the off to see the doctor? I'll cover you until you get back."

Gine's eyes widened in surprise. The women of the shop were usually unfair to her, yet one of the toughest was trying to help her out.

_Holy crap! I must look terrible! _

"Really!?"

"Yeah," the woman nodded. "I don't want you infecting the meat if you're actually contagious with something."

_Oh. _Now_ it all makes sense. _

Gine smiled brightly despite the pain she was in, giving the woman a two finger salute. "Thank you! I promise I'll-" Gine's eyes widened as her next words were unable to escape her lips. The burly Saiyan woman watched as she doubled over in pain, letting out a blood curdling scream.

"Holy shit! What's happening!?"

With painful tears running down her face, Gine looked up at the woman with pleas of help in her eyes. "I- I think I'm in labor!"

* * *

Stepping out of the pod, Raditz stretched his limbs. One of the best things about being on Vegeta's team, was that their missions were completed within hours. It hadn't even been a day, and the boy was already back on his home planet awaiting for Frieza to give them their next planet to take over.

"Heh," Nappa laughed, rubbing the back of his bald head while walking up to the boys. He was the only one still wearing his scouter, an interesting message being transmitted through it. "Hey, aren't you Bardock's kid?"

Raditz eyes widened slightly, but he kept his composure while simply nodding. "Why?"

"I guess his broad just gave birth to one of the weakest Saiyans ever to born!" Nappa laughed cruelly, holding his stomach as if it was the most hilarious thing to hear. "Looks like you don't need to worry about having a brother steal your spotlight! He's a goner for sure."

Prince Vegeta smirked with his eyes closed, seemingly pleased with the news. "What did I tell you?"

"HEY! Nappa yelled, causing the prince to reopen his eyes immediately. "Where the hell is he going!?"

The two watched as the long-haired boy headed in the direction of the infirmary, not wasting another second and forgetting the promise he made to his mother. "I need to get home," he panted to himself, hoping his speed would increase if he somehow could get in touch with his inner self. "Bring me home!"

* * *

The doctor was similar to the aliens of Frieza's army, but he was much kinder and smart than the rest. He walked over to Gine on the hospital bed, who was still surrounded in her own blood, holding the premature baby in his arms.

"Open your eyes, Mom." The blue-skinned creature smiled sadly when she looked up at him with teary eyes, and the tears came down harder as she saw the smaller than usual baby he was handing her. "Somebody wants to say hi."

Gine sobbed, reaching her shaking arms out to take Kakarot from the sweet doctor. She wept into the boy's hair, the similarity of it to Bardock's causing her heart to shatter into a million pieces. The crying Kakarot seemed to settle down a bit in her arms, nestling his head deeper into her chest.

"My Kakarot," she cried out, kissing his forehead while rocking him in her dainty arms. "They're going to take you away from me."

The doctor cleared his throat, trying to get her attention in an appropriate way. Gine looked up at him with pained orbs, not wanting to give her baby to the man who would bring him to his death. "Please... I just want one more minute."

"We can keep him in an incubator, miss. It would bring him the care and protection he needs until he's well enough."

Gine blinked, slightly caught offguard by the offer. "You mean... " She looked down at her newborn, who seemed to be as light as a feather even in her grip. "You mean you're going to give him a chance to live!?"

The doctor nodded, a genuine and trusting smile growing on his face as the woman's eyes continued to swell up with more tears, hoping this wasn't a dream. "Why? Why are you sparing his life?"

The alien closed the distance as much as he could, reaching a hand down so the exhausted female could squeeze it with a free hand. "You probably don't remember, but my wife and I came into your shop a long time ago. There were hundreds of Saiyans demanding for their feed, but you noticed my wife's sadness and immediately went to her side to offer her the best you had."

Gine studied the doctor's face, suddenly remembering the event that happened a year ago with a smile crossing her face. "That was you!?"

"Yes," the doctor chuckled. "We were amazed by the kindness you showed, especially considering you're a Saiyan."

"Why was she sad?"

"Our son," the blue creature took a deep breath, trying to keep the painful memory from taking over his calm state of mind. "He was murdered the day before."

The female felt her heart shatter into a million pieces, feeling the pain the doctor hid so well deep in her heart. "And...And you want to give my child a chance?"

"I know how much it hurts. I won't let anyone but those you authorize find out. He needs to live on...for those who never got a chance."

Gine kissed her son one last time before handing the infant over to her hero. "Can you allow two Saiyans named Raditz and Bardock to visit him? They're my family."

"Of course, Gine. I'll send someone to come in and help clean you up, and you can come see your baby again." The doctor bowed slightly, gently carrying Kakarot towards the door of the small room to leave.

Gine wasn't sure, but before the doctor left, she swore she saw Kakarot wink at her.

* * *

Raditz looked inside the tube his new brother was sleeping in. It was uncanny; how much he resembled their father. The long-haired child reached a hand up to touch the glass gently, as if he could somehow feel Kakarot by doing so.

"I thought you weren't coming back for a long time."

Raditz jumped around to see his mother standing in the doorway of the hidden room, smirking. The boy looked her up and down, shocked to see how normal she looked right after giving a painful birth.

He just assumed his mother was some sort of super woman.

Blushing, Raditz backed away from the incubator, not realizing how close he had gotten to it. "I have to leave again... I just came to see if Kakarot was okay," he took a deep breath, looking into his mother's eyes. "...And you."

The two looked at each other for a moment longer before running to each other. Gine was surprised to feel herself being lifted off the ground; Raditz holding her up in a strong embrace before dropping her to her feet.

"Gosh," she blinked, and then broke out in a giggle. "You're getting stronger by the minute!"

Raditz smirked, and then looked around the room for any signs of Bardock. "Where's father?"

Gine smiled sadly. "He left on a mission just this morning. He said he'd be back in two months-"

"When he thought Kakarot was going to be born." Raditz mused, finishing for her. "That's a long time... Are you going to be okay, Mother?"

The female smiled warmly, gesturing to the sleeping infant in the tube. "I have someone to keep me company for the time being."

Raditz nodded, taking one last look at his newborn brother. "I think I need to get back to the prince. I kinda just left him."

"I'll always wait for you." Gine bent down to kiss his forehead, causing Raditz heart to break into what seemed a million pieces he knew would eventually disappear. They just had to.

Still...

_And I'll always return. _

Raditz kissed her cheek back, blushing and mildly cursing himself for the sappy act, and ran out the door without another word to her.


	6. Give Him A Chance

**A/N: **You guys probably think I don't live outside of my notepad lmao ;) Each chapter honestly takes an hour or half less, as it is a drabble fic. Maybe one day I will go back and edit it with more detail and make it more impactful, but this was just a holiday fic with the goal in mind of someone catching themselves smiling.

I really, really do love Gine. She's becoming one of my favorites now. :-) I just wanted to finish my mini story before work and school overtake me, but I'm almost done with the latter of the two so I'll have some more time to work on some of my unfinished and ongoing stories, maybe perhaps make another Gine and Bardock dealio? :-) Ahh. You guys are amazing for sticking with my mediocre at this point and I'm sorry if I totally butchered the original story.

* * *

"Shit, another day off!?" Toro scratched his head, confused by yet another announcement from Frieza asking them to come home. He looked over at Bardock, who was already heading towards his pod. "You're trusting him again!?"

The leader knew they were doomed. He didn't know exactly when, but Bardock could see perfectly in visions caused by that lone Kanassan warrior that Frieza wasn't giving them a "free day" like he did three years ago. Bardock had seen Planet Vegeta blown to smithereens, and there had been news going around Planet Vegeta that the tyrant was starting to become scared of the race, at this supposed "Super Saiyan" business.

Not even a smile from Gine could delay the inevitable.

But what was he to do? All the other Saiyans were living life normally, sipping a couple of beers, sparring like the usual and killing at their leisure. Just Bardock and his crew had the hunches, but they couldn't do a damn thing about.

"Eager to see Gine, eh?" Fasha smirked, fiddling with her remote to open her ship while approaching Bardock. "How long has it been? Three years?"

Bardock's chest tightened, agony rushing through his chest at the fact Toro was way off in his calculations. They didn't go to one planet; they were ordered to continuously conquer ten of them. They had just finished number five when the announcement came through. He missed the birth of his son, and he had been absent from the life of his mate and oldest son for three years.

The female tilted her head in confusion when Bardock just turned his back on her as if he didn't hear a word she said. "Hello, Bardock? Is anybody there?"

"Three years isn't long enough."

"What?" Fasha blinked. The Saiyan hadn't turned around, like he was speaking to himself.

"Three years of life isn't long enough for the kid."

The members of his crew rolled their eyes in disbelief at how much their leader had changed. He was still a strong bad ass, but there had been a change overcome him ever since the birth of his son. His _first_ son, dammit!

"A Saiyan isn't suppose to care for their son!" Fasha snapped, entering her pod while glaring sickeningly at him. "You of all people should know that, Bardock!"

The male simply shrugged, his face keeping the same serious expression as he, too, entered his pod. "It's her softness disease."

* * *

Gine began chopping a large slob of red meat, surprised at how empty the tent was. The other women in the butchery had gone out to wait for their mate's and children's arrivals, leaving the poor woman in charge just like the last time they were sent home suddenly.

But Gine didn't care this time.

It had been three years since Bardock promised to be there, since she promised Raditz she'd wait for him. She decided with a heavy heart that they made the decision to break their ties with her, something she had been egging them on to do for so long.

She just had no idea it would hurt so much when it happened.

But she did have her little Kakarot, who after so many years was still being treated in the incubator. It was a miracle that both mother and son had survived the painful premature birth, but that's what made her son all the more special.

He symbolized life to her.

"You're a sight for sore eyes."

The woman dropped her knife, the object barely missing her foot as she gaped at the Saiyan who entered the meat distribution tent, causing the sunlight to creep in that accentuated his muscular features that had grown over the years. Her heart raced a mile a minute, so many things she wanted to say, to do...

Bardock stalked towards her like she was the pray to his hunter, eyeing her carefully like she would disappear from sight if he didn't. He closed the distance between them, kissing her forehead before lifting her chin up so he could get a good view of her red face. "It's been a long three years without you," he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and smirking. "Extremely long... I can finally wrap my arms around you!"

Gine scowled, pushing him away from her. "You jerk!" Angry tears trickled down her face, but she wiped them away furiously. "You just randomly decide to show up!? What happened to two months, huh!?"

Even though it was an emotion she hardly showed, the poor woman couldn't help but be mad. After all this time, Bardock just walks in like they were together last night!

Bardock understood this as well, allowing her to release her pain while she pounded him repeatedly in the chest. Eventually it became too much for her, and she broke down. He pulled her in once more so she could sob into his armor plated chest, rubbing her back to calm her down. "We ran into a bit of a snag. I couldn't come home, Gine, but you have to believe there was nothing I wanted more than to be brought home to you."

Gine sniffed, trying to bring herself back to her normal cheerful self before looking back up at him. "You can't help it, Bardock...you're a Saiyan warrior." A smile crossed her features, causing her mate to lean down and become absorbed by her kiss.

There truly was no place like home.

* * *

"Is he still in the incubator?"

Gine nodded, taking Bardock's hand as they wandered through the corridors of the infirmary until they reached the tiny room where their child was sleeping. Gently pushing the door open, she drug him to the tube where the three year old Kakarot was excitedly tapping on the glass at the sight of his mama.

Taking in the sight of his new son caused his father's heart to ache. "He's a handsome little guy, isn't he?"

Gine rolled her eyes but smiled warmly at the sight of Bardock's widened eyes settled on her life. "Yup! Looks exactly like his dad with that crazy hair of his."

Bardock took a ragged breath unwillingly, looking at the sleeping child with a mixture of pride and pain swelling up in his chest. "Where's Raditz?" His hard, dark orbs remained on Kakarot while he spoke, but Gine squeezed his hand tighter.

"He's been gone for three years," Gine smiled sadly, nudging herself closer to her tall mate. "I'm not sure where he's at now, but I told myself I wouldn't stand in his way anymore."

"Death is in the air, it's for the best."

"I know," Gine sighed, looking down at her boots. "I know."

Bardock remained silent, scrambled thoughts in his mind while Gine frowned and rested her head against his shoulder. They observed Kakarot for a moment longer, suddenly realizing he was dressed in Saiyan armor that was the same color as Bardock's.

The male raised an eyebrow. "How the hell did he put that on!?"

Gine rolled her eyes, and then started laughing wholeheartedly. "You're so naive sometimes, Bardock!" The woman winked when he scowled down at her. "The doctor must have put it on him after I left to the butchery today."

"Hm," Bardock nodded in approval of his son's attire. "It looks great on him. Is this doctor a nice guy or somethin'?"

"Oh, yes!" Gine's eyes shimmered up at her mate, causing him to momentarily forget how to breath. "Too nice for his own good!"

The male smirked, searching the wide orbs of his beautiful woman's face. How many damn times did those breathtaking features catch him off-guard when they use to be on the battlefield together? How many times did her laughter and grins cause a twitch of his eye, but a thump of his heart? His smirk turned into a frown, realizing that times have changed dramatically since the first time they had a day off.

Gine was still beautiful, yes. Her heart was the purest of any Saiyan or being Bardock ever had the pleasure of encountering. But he remembered a much lighter feeling in the air; Raditz waiting impatiently for him to finish cooking while massaging the feet of his mother. Planet Vegeta was now covered in a dark cloud, and it had been that way for the past three years.

Yet that damn smile, that terrible glimmer of hope that still lived deep within her orbs had remained the same through it all. Bardock took a deep breath, finally breaking the spell she always seemed to cast on him. "_You're_ too nice for your own good."

The woman shrugged, her black dresses dancing delicately against her shoulders. "I rather be nice than be a monster. You should know by now nothing can change the way I am."

"Gine."

"What is it?" The mother squeezed her mate's hand tighter when she noticed his muscles were tensing up.

Without taking his eyes off the incubator, Bardock brought them closer to their youngest son. "Kakarot deserves a chance to be nice... to live more than this life in a tube."

Gine slightly gasped, and then raised an eyebrow at the male beside her. "Bardock, I know that look! What are you planning this time?"

Bardock searched the face of his growing son, the child now opening his eyes to stare directly as his father until a smile sweet smile crossed his face. Bardock's stomach became uneasy: although the child resembled him more, Kakarot could not look more like Gine than he did at that moment. Staring long and hard into the happy face, the adult Saiyan became surer than ever that his son must live on.

"I'm going to steal an Attack Ball tonight," Bardock finally looked down at his wife, whose mouth was agape in complete shock. "We'll send Kakarot to another planet."

"What!?" Gine let go of his head, almost furiously shoving him away from her. "No! Why!? Another son is not going to be taken away from me!" The woman stood protectively in front of the incubator, her eyes giving the male in front of her a warning to back off.

"Gine," Bardock took a step forward, his orbs full of pleading that caused his mate to soften a bit. "I can't explain it to you perfectly, but one of the aliens from a planet we conquered a few months ago cursed me with this vision to see the future, and the death of our planet and race is inevitable. For the sake of our son, please come with me tonight to send him somewhere else... He has to live on. He needs to live on."

The woman blinked a couple of times, trying to get all the information that was thrown at her so quickly in her mind until she absentmindedly placed her hand on her stomach where Kakarot lived for six months. Although her armor covered it, she could still feel and see the scar that his birth had left her. She loved that mark so much, that she often considered cutting a hole in her outfits so she could always display it proudly.

She looked over her shoulder to see her baby knocking gently on the glass to get her attention, waving at her warmly when she did. Gine took a shaky breath, finally turning her attention back to her mate who was still trying to butter her up with his pleading eyes. "I never thought my tough Saiyan warrior could have such strong feelings for his son."

Bardock closed the distance between them, unwinding his tail from his waist only to wrap around Gine's body to pull her in as close at possible. "I know you think I'm crazy for believing this, but I know it's true. Raditz will be safe with the prince, while Kakarot will find a new planet to call home."

Tears began brimming against Gine's eyelashes as she looked into Bardock's orbs. "Can't we all run away together?"

"Frieza will track us down with his scouter. He doesn't know about Kakarot, and if he did he poses no threat to the bastard."

"Bardock," Gine began to cry, putting her head against his chest. "I don't want him to be all alone on a strange planet without us."

"I know," Bardock rubbed her back, trying to soothe her but knowing full well the pain she was feeling. "I know."

The two held onto each other for a long while, the sound of Kakarot laughing filling their ears until Gine finally pulled herself away from his chest. He was surprised by the sudden strong look on her face, her eyes taking on a hard stare. "I'll find a way to tell Raditz so he could visit him in the future." A smile grew on her face, causing Bardock to return it. "Maybe when the time is right, they can take care of each other."

While the two shared another passionate kiss after devising a plan to save their son's life yet again, the Saiyan child stuck out his tongue at them. If the parents didn't know better, they could have sworn he was doing it out of disgust.

* * *

A/N: One more chapter, friends! Sorry for the sore lack of detail; but it's the way my mini story is set up :-) [drabble]. I assure you my other fics have much more detail lmao. Thank you, thank you. :-) I truly hope you're enjoying this.


	7. A Life Well Lived

Approaching the launch site, Gine began to fiddle with her thumbs nervously. Kakarot was crying loudly, frightened and confused. The only home he knew was the incubator; the face and sound of his mother being the only thing he really knew about life. How was he to survive out there, in a universe so surprising and cruel with a tyrant that was slowly taking it over?

"Can't we all escape together?" Gine looked at her mate with pleading eyes, but for once in his life, it didn't affect him.

"They'll find us right away with the scouters," Bardock grunted, placing the large pod on the launch pad. "It's no use. At least Kakarot's power level is nearly unnoticeable."

Gine looked at Bardock for a second, biting her lower lip to stop herself from crying. Two of the three boys she loved surrounded her, and she promised herself to stay strong only for them. "Bardock..."

They heard a tapping sound, and looked down to see Kakarot with his face pressed against the glass looking scared. Bardock reached out to place a hand against the glass where the child's right hand was, while Gine did the same to his left as if they were able to touch him for the last time. "Baby, if your father is wrong about this, we'll come after you immediately."

Bardock looked over at his mate, a painful feeling welling up in his chest. He wished, oh he wished that he would be wrong. But the Kanassan warrior's curse was all too real; the alien itself being able to predict when Bardock and his crew would attack its planet.

Slowly looking away from the beautiful Saiyan woman, the scar-faced one turned his attention back to the widened eyes of his youngest son. "Don't look at the full moon, alright kid? You're not meant to destroy the planet you'll find yourself on."

Gine sniffed a couple times, really trying her best to keep her composure. "You absolutely have to stay alive... "

The pod began to rise up, and Kakarot began crying furiously while watching his parents slowly becoming dots.

"See you around, kid." Bardock wrapped an arm around Gine as they watched the space pod disappear into the dark sky. Feeling the woman shake, Bardock looked down at her and felt even more pain at what he saw.

Gine was in tears now, trying to cry silently but her breath was becoming heavy. "Now I lost two of my sons!" She turned to face Bardock, leaning into his chest to weep into. "I did my best, and they still had to leave!"

Rubbing his hand against the small of her back to soothe her, Bardock struggled to find the words to say to comfort Gine. He was impressed by the emotional strength she had endured through all these years, through all the times he honestly thought she'd give in. As always, she proved him wrong. Now, he wished that he could give her what she wanted at that moment; to let know that Kakarot would grow up to be happy and have a life Gine had always wanted him to have...

Pulling her away from him, he looked deep into her sad eyes. "I want to share my visions with you."

"Huh?" Gine blinked, wiping away some tears with the back of her palm. "What do you mean?"

"Remember how I told you about that creature who passed on his psychic abilities to me?"

"Yes, but-"

"I've had visions of Kakarot's future," a smile crossed the Saiyan's face, God help him, a smile! "Would it make you feel better if you could see how happy he will be?"

Gine's eyes widened, a mixture of excitement and curiosity. "You...You can do that!?"

Bardock nodded, removing his arms from his wife as he placed himself behind her. "Just be warned, this might hurt but I know my girl can take it."

The woman smiled warmly, fully trusting the man she loved and preparing herself.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Copying what the Kanassan warrior did to him, Bardock struck two fingers into the back of Gine's neck. The two gasped as a shock passed through them both, and before Gine could fall forward, Bardock held her up.

"Are you alright?" He breathed, turning her over so he could look at her face.

The woman blinked a couple of times, trying to get a feeling back in her body. She was about to reassure him, but a sudden light flashed before her and images began running through her mind.

A young boy with messy black hair, wearing a dogi, was running alongside a short bald child wearing the same thing. He was laughing, his smile resembling his mother's in so many ways.

The image soon changed to an older version of the boy, now a young man, wearing a white suit. Attached to his arm was a beautiful woman, wearing an alabaster dress that suited her perfectly. Cheers erupted from the spectators around them, whistling and watching the two disappear down to the road to their new life together.

And finally, there was a vision of the young woman giving birth. He was a healthy size, much bigger than the premature Kakarot. His tail was wrapped around him for comfort, and he didn't inherit his father's messy spikes. The baby and mother cried in unison, overwhelmed by his first breath of life. Kakarot stood over them, smiling proudly at the infant in his wife's arms.

Gine opened her eyes widely, tears of joy running down her face as she leapt into Bardock's arms, wrapping her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck. She started kissing his face all over, from the top of his forehead to the bottom of chin. The Saiyan couldn't even fake being disgusted.

He smirked at his overjoyed mate, holding her tight. "Like what you saw?"

Gine nodded excitedly, more tears running down her face as she kissed him again. Bardock grabbed her by the torso, momentarily prying her off so he could cradle her in his arms while the two headed back to their tent.

Their happiness overpowering the fear of death.

* * *

"It's time, Gine."

The wife sat up on her cot, looking up at her mate as he tied his headband around his head for what could be the last time. She rubbed her eyes, barely waking up. "What?"

"All of the Saiyans are officially here," he took a look at himself in the mirror, seeing no fear in his eyes. "I tried telling them about Frieza's plan, but nobody wants to listen."

Gine blinked, sitting up a bit straighter. "So what are you going to do?"

"Face him myself."

"What!?" Gine jumped out of bed, running to his side and smacking him upside the head. "Are you kidding me!?"

Bardock placed his hand around her hip, pulling her up next to him as the two looked in the mirror at themselves. "We're all going to die, anyway. I at least have to try."

The woman took a ragged breath, looking at her husband's reflection. It was her own damn fault for loving such a brave man. "Wait, did you say _all_ of the Saiyans are here now?"

"Raditz is still with Prince Vegeta and Nappa," he held up an object, handing it to the woman. "But I brought you a scouter so you can talk to him one last time."

Gine looked at the eye piece, reaching a shaking hand towards it. "Won't Frieza hear-"

"Yeah," Bardock shook his head. "But it doesn't matter. The tyrant loves the prince; he's like a puppet for him. If Raditz is with him, he'll be okay."

The woman tapped her fingers against the scouter, and then looked up at her mate once more. "I thought we had longer than this... It's only been a month since Kakarot left."

Bardock grabbed her hand, walking to the opening of the tent before stopping to look her in the eyes for what he knew would be the last time. For now. In this life. "I need you to be strong, Gine. When the blast hits, I want you to remember our sons. Remember that they're going to be okay, that they'll live on," he leaned down to kiss her forehead, speaking into it. "And most importantly, remember that I'm going to be waiting for you on the other side."

"I love you," Gine breathed out. Oh, how she wanted to cry. But for some reason, they wouldn't come. Maybe she wasted them on too many useless moments. "I really love you, Bardock."

The Saiyan took a deep breath, putting his index finger under her chin to get a perfect view of her beautiful face. "Being loved by you. That's the greatest honor a man can receive."

The two kissed passionately until Bardock broke it. He could sense the tyrant close by, and wasn't going to let him destroy his world without knowing the Saiyan race was brave enough to face him; that they didn't fear him. He opened the folding of the tent, looking over his shoulder one last time at the sadly smiling Gine. "I love you."

With that, he was off, leaving Gine and the scouter behind.

The woman took a ragged breath, and trudged back to her cot. She looked across from her at where Raditz use to sleep so many years close to her, and she put the scouter on. "Raditz?"

Nothing.

"Raditz, this is your mother."

Nothing.

"I don't know where you are, or what you're doing, but I just wanted to tell you I love you more than you could ever believe. I respected your wishes, and tried so hard to stay away from you. But I just needed to tell you something."

Nothing.

"Kakarot was sent... on a mission to another planet. It's called Earth, and I hope you can visit him one day... Maybe grow up with him," Gine kept her tears at bay although her eyes were starting to burn. "I think he would like that... I'll leave you alone now, baby. But I just wanted to remind you that your father and I are so proud of you. I will, always will, love you."

"I love you, Mother."

Gine gasped, nearly dropping the scouter to the floor. There was so much more she wanted to say, so much more she wanted to hear. But as much as it hurt her, she threw the scouter on the floor and crushed it with her boot. Raditz was alive. He would stay alive after she would face her death. And he loves her.

He still loves her.

Gine walked outside, allowing the tears to fall down her face since they were out of joy. Another vision crossed her mind as a bright red light was coming her way. She saw Kakarot smiling for a moment, and then it switched to her being in Bardock's arms once more.

Opening her eyes, she greeted the SuperNova with open arms, knowing she lived, truly lived, an extraordinary life that others could only dream of.

* * *

"I'm so sorry," one of Frieza's henchmen overtook the voice of his mother on the long-haired boy's scouter. "A meteor just hit Planet Vegeta. The other Saiyans have perished."

Raditz chest swelled up with an indescribable pain, but he tried to hide it as Vegeta shrugged the news off. "Oh, well. Is that all?"

The ten year old boy removed his scouter, not wanting to hear the conversation anymore as he walked away from his partner through the ruins of the planet they just conquered. He sat down on a log, looking over the leaves of the trees and to the sky above. For the first time in years, a single tear fell down the boy's face as he realized why his mother had contacted him.

She knew something was wrong.

_I know you hate me, Raditz, but I love you with all my heart. _

The boy smiled sadly, focusing on a certain star. "At least you knew that I love you, too."

He studed the sky for another moment longer, the prince yapping at him to hurry up.

Perhaps his mother was holding hands with his father in some other world that couldn't be reached through any space pod. Or, perhaps maybe, just maybe they had survived the meteor and were traveling together in distant areas trying to find him.

For one crazy second, Raditz swore he saw his mother winking down at him before shaking his head to hurry back to his station.

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to **StevenBodner** once again for helping me out. It was his idea for Gine to have the visions :-) Seriously, I really do have the best readers. Thank you all so much for sticking with this, and I will most likely put more in depth stories out there in the future surrounding Gine. But for now, I hope this was enough. :-)

Happy Mother's Day


End file.
